A Princess's Selection (temporarily on hold)
by lovewords
Summary: The Princess of Illéa is having a Selection for the first time in History. She is seen as a beautiful girl, with a strong personality and probably a bit stuck up too. Maybe Princess America has been misjudged and maybe this is going to be the best selection yet or will she break under the pressure? Who will be the one to win her heart... and the crown?
1. The Report

**The _Report_**

**America's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my room. My hands were rubbing against each other. They were hot and sweaty and I… I was nervous. Everything had been leading up to this moment. Every dance lesson, every etiquette lesson I had with Silvia, every rehearsal for the _Report_. All those hours spent walking up and down the hall with piles of books on my head; every day of my life had been preparing me for this. And yet I felt completely _unprepared_. Of course, I didn't _know _that all of it was for this. I didn't know until just over 3 months ago when my father summoned me to his office and I was met with the nervous faces of my parents, both unsure of how I would react to their news.

I wouldn't exactly say I handled the situation badly. I didn't yell or scream or throw a fit, so over all I'd say it went well. I've never really been one for the spotlight, despite the fact that I will one day have to be queen; I've always preferred to be simply there. I didn't have the confidence and charisma of my little sister May nor was I adorable like Gerard. I was America, the redheaded princess that was to be queen, and the one who no one knew and who was finally being thrust into the spot light for all to see. The public was always grasping at straws to get something about me in the paper; there was even something last year that my red hair was _fake_. It wasn't of course and people knew that, but it didn't stop people buzzing about it.

The uproar when we announced my Selection had been crazy. My face was everywhere. The picture of me standing up on the _Report _to acknowledge the people right after my father revealed the 'exciting' news was everywhere. I was very thankful they had put me in blue that night it was my best color. Everyone was talking about and the unrest in the Castes had cooled down. Even the rebel attacks to the palace had gone down, we'd only had one since (no one was injured, thank the gods).

But there was no escaping the stories that would soon be spread on every magazine cover, splashed across the newspaper's front pages. No, there would be no ignoring that I, Her Royal Highness, Princess America Singer was hosting a Selection. The first Selection for a princess in the history of the country. They would bring out every little thing about my relationships and broadcast it for the entire world to see.

35 boys were to come to the palace, my home and try to woo me into marrying one of them. It was the competition of the lifetime, not just for them but for me as well. This was my one shot at happiness. This was my shot at not having an arranged marriage with a foreign royal in order to make allies. My parents had given me a chance that not other princess had ever received. I couldn't mess up. I couldn't let down my country or my people or my parents. I always dreamed of true love, but I always thought it was out of my reach, until now. Maybe I could find happiness and a suitable ruler for Illea.

Maybe.

"Your Highness, we really must start to get you ready." Came the voice of Anne my head maid. I could tell from her tone that she was in charge right now but that didn't stop me from walking back and forth and continuing to wear a hole through the floor.

"Miss, I think you are going to burn through the carpet." Lucy giggled. I heard Anne whisper shout at Lucy to watch her tongue.

Maybe.

It was all just a maybe thought wasn't it? Because what if I failed? What if actually opening up to my people ended with them hating me? What if none of the boys who came liked me? Or worse, what if they only liked my crown?

I huffed and came to a stop.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this. I mean I feel like the fate of the country is in my hands. It _is_ in my hands and my heart is racing a thousand miles a minute. My parents are counting on me; my people are counting on me. And I, I just don't know…" I trailed off not knowing what to say or how to finish my sentence. I brought my pointer and middle finger to my temples and massaged them; I had given myself a head ache with all this agonizing.

"Oh! Miss, don't worry! I just know you'll do great. You've never let any of us down before. It'll be hard, but exciting too. So many young men in the palace, all for you! I know how you feel with the pressure though. See when I was only a little girl my mother-"

"Mary! Please, Her Highness doesn't want to hear about your childhood traumas." Anne protested her face pinched in clear annoyance. Mary was waiting for to yell at her some more when she turned to me. Her eyebrows were raised.

"As for you Princess, Mary is right with what she said. You have no need to worry. We all have full faith in. But, we have just over about two hours before the _Report _and you haven't even had a bath yet… so quickly." She started to shoo me into the bathroom. Lucy and Mary had already run the bath, but I had been avoiding getting into it for about an hour so, except now it was barely warm and almost all of the bubbles were gone. The sent of the lavender bath oils of still hung in the air though and I took in a deep, calming breath like usually did when I was stressed. I sighed and slipped off my robe and into the water. I tried to relax as I washed my hair. My muscles ached and my head was pounding. My maids running in and out gathering makeup and debating on what perfume I was going to wear.

In all honesty I didn't care what perfume I wore. The only thing I wanted was to get the pounding in my head to go away and since I couldn't avoid it, this evening over with. I had practiced my replies to Gavril for the live show about a hundred times so technically I should be good to go with that, but you never know.

It took about 50 minutes, but eventually I was out of the bath my hair dried and in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a periwinkle blue taffeta that had hits of gold when the light shown down on it. There was a lace neckline and three quarter length sleeves that match the color of the fabric that pooled around my ankles. I wore my songbird necklace that my father had given me one year as a birthday present and my small diamond earrings that had belonged to my grandmother before she entered the Selection and obviously won. I knew that I was actually lucky to be hosting my own Selection. I knew my dad wanted to give me the chance at love and I knew he would be there to help through this entire process, but that still didn't stop my nerves from trembling.

Anne, Lucy and Mary had me down at my dressing table and braided my hair up in a crown, loose waves framing my face and threaded delicate gold wire flowers through it instead of giving me my tiara. God knows I couldn't stand to ware that thing. They tried to jump in on the makeup before I could say anything, but I stopped them (much to Anne's dismay) and insisted that my makeup was kept light and as natural as possible. Anne shook her head in silent disapproval, but when I allowed her to choose my perfume she perked up a bit. I was surprised when she picked a soft perfume that smelt like my favorite flower, Lilly of the Valley. I thought Anne would go for something extravagant, but she chose something I liked. She was a softie on the inside really and when I thanked her she pretended to bristle slightly and wave me away, but I saw the slight blush on her cheeks.

I was standing in front of the floor length mirror on the front of my wardrobe, admiring my maids' work when a soft voiced sounded from the side of the room.

"You look beautiful America," I turned and saw my mother standing in the doorway of my room. My maids dropped into their own curtsies, bowing their heads in her direction and mumbling their greeting. The Queen didn't even glance their way. She had a faint smile on her face as she took in my dress and overall appearance. I couldn't stop the little bubble of warmth that bloomed in my chest at her words. It wasn't everyday that my mother complimented me. I smiled brightly at her about to express my thanks, when she turned to Anne in the corner and said, "All thanks to your wonderful maids of course, they never fail you." She said gesturing to Anne, Mary and Lucy. My smile dulled and the warmth I felt cooled. I knew she hadn't meant it to be cruel as she insinuated she didn't think I was beautiful on my own, but that was the thing about my mother, she hardly ever even used that title. She had apparently decided long ago that she could either go buy Mother or Queen, only one at a time and she chose Queen. My three maids blushed at the compliment, but Anne shook he head politely.

"You are too kind Your Majesty, but the Princess is full of natural beauty." My mother let out a royal breathy laugh, one I had heard many times at social gatherings as she pretended to be amused by a politicians attempt at a joke, and nodded her head.

"Of course she is." She looked at me, suddenly beaming. It appeared she was far more excited about the announcement than I was, but I knew she was here to check and make sure that she approved of my appearance. Even though she had chosen the dress design herself, it had only been finished a couple hours ago so she hadn't seen in it in real life. I was glad she seemed pleased with the outcome, one could only imagine what would happen if she hadn't been. "Well, I'll let you finish up. I only wanted to see how everything was going. You only have 15 minutes before we start so do not stall, darling. We are on a tight _schedule_ as always." She put an elegant whisper to the word 'schedule' and smoothed out the front of her dress readying to leave. She looked at me one last time, or rather my dress one last time before continuing down the hall.

Once she was gone, my shoulders slumped slightly, as they always did after an encounter with the Queen. She seemed to snap an invisible rod up my back with her presence and when she left she took it with her, of which I was grateful.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Miss. You are beautiful all on your own." Lucy said meekly and I gave her a small tired smile. I had thought my headache had faded, but it had grown again after my mother arrived.

"Thank you Lucy. Thank you Anne, you are all too kind, but my mother is right, this," I said gesturing to myself in the mirror. Their cheeks tinged pink slightly, but they didn't try to argue with me as I said; "This is all thanks to you. You are all dismissed. I just need a few moments alone."

"Of course, Your Highness." Mary said as they all curtsied, their skirts rustling, and left the room shutting the door behind them. I shook my head slightly amused as they left. No matter how many times I asked them to call me America, they never seemed to let it slip very much. Still I was glad I would have them during this time. I would need friends now more than ever and despite the impropriety of the notion, I did consider my maids friends too.

I started back at my reflection; I had always preferred my shadow. The shadow changed throughout the day always depending on where the light was coming from, it was you but at the same time it wasn't you. One's reflection however was sharp and real, a harsh reality at times. I sighed and looked towards the clock on my bedside table and sighed. I knew I had better start heading down if I wanted to make it on time and with my mother's warning I knew she wouldn't be happy if I was late.

With one last deep breath, I left my room.

Xxxxxxx

I let my eyelids drop closed for the millionth time in an attempt to calm my nerves again. My hands were knotted together in my lap, cold and clammy. My dress was making it hard for me to breathe properly; Anne must have tied the corset too tight. Actually I knew she had tied it too tight, thanks to my mother's request to ensure I had an 18-inch waste for this evening. I was sweating and shivering all at once, Goosebumps rising on my arms and sweat prickling at the back of my neck. Still once I heard the music start I forced my face into my usual, neutral expression and looked towards Gavril who introduced my father the King. My father went through usual updates on the country and politics that no one less than a Three would likely understand. I didn't hear a word of it though as I forced my mind blank in order to relax enough to release my hands from the vice grip. The camera would be on me soon and I had to look happy, thrilled even at the reading of the candidates for my Selection.

When my father was done Gavril's voice brought me back to the present as he called my name.

"Your Highness," he called and I felt the entire country's eyes on me. I stood from my seat with my family and made my way towards Gavril. May caught my eye as I sat down and she gave me a reassuring smile. I knew she was excited about all this too, to see who the young suitors would be.

"Princess America, aren't you just looking ravishing this evening." He said and I smiled at him. The Princess smile I always hid behind, the small no teeth smile that was simply expressing gratitude and politeness.

"Why thank you, Gavril. You are looking quite fine yourself." I replied and he laughed, a few chuckles sounded around the room and I smiled a little brighter for the camera.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Now shall we get right to the point? I'm sure everyone it waiting with baited breath to see the lucky young men that get to come up to the palace and compete for your hand in marriage." Gavril's voice was clear and I even detected slight excitement of his own in his tone.

Compete for my hand in marriage. Not my heart, my hand. _It means the same thing_. My mind argued, but it wasn't the same, not really.

"Yes shall we? I'm hardly able to contain my anticipation, this suspense is grating on me, truly." I replied and Gavril smiled and patted my hand.

"Ah, yes of course this is the first time you are seeing these men as well." He said. It was true; I hadn't seen any of the boys before. It was all a big thing that the Selection was a lottery and that the contestants weren't chosen deliberately like many thought. To be entirely honest I didn't even know myself. I wasn't there when the names were picked.

"Yes that is correct." I replied and he nodded. "Now please, put us all out of our misery, will you Gavril?" I pleaded and he chuckled.

"Yes, yes let get started." He said and then he started to read off the names off the names of 35 men, one of which would become my husband, therefore Prince, thus one day King. It felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders, in actual fact I at least had the weight of my country on my shoulders. I rolled my shoulders back and I took a deep breath as the first name was called.

"Jonas William Fletcher, Three" everyone clapped as the blonde haired boy with dark, blue-grey eyes appeared on the screen. He had a charming sincere smile on his face. He was handsome, no doubt about it. Even I, someone with no experience with the opposite gender what so ever, could tell that. It was a relief to see him actually; the normalness of his face and kindness on it was like a cool breeze. I was about to sigh when the next name was called.

"Callum Jackson Winter, Five" Green eyes flash onto the screen. Strawberry blonde hair gleamed from the flash of the camera from when the photo was taken. Again he seemed nice, his outfit was less polished than Jonas's because he was from a lower Caste, but it was clearly the best he had and I liked it. He continued to list off names and, faces continued to appear on the screen. Some faces weren't as friendly as the first two. There were smug, cocky expressions on a couple handsome faces that made my stomach flip and my heartbeat faster. What was I getting myself into here?

"Lucas Charles Burn, Four"

"Thomas Grant Cook, Four"

"Alfie Andrew Cash, Two"

"Ryan Philip Opal, Two"

"Harry John Smith, Five"

Wow, two Fives? That was unusual from what I knew. I took a quick peek at my mother to see her press her lips slightly tighter together. No one else would notice her distaste for the occurrence, but it was what I expected from her. My mother had been a Three when she entered the Selection and frowned upon anything lower.

"Nathan Michael Cavanagh, Three"

"Liam Gordon Mukajee, Four"

"Flynn Liam Daily, Three" I allow myself to imagine faces in the pictures morphing into shock as these boys realized that that's their name being called, and _their face _on national television. I can't help but smile slightly at the thought. As more names were recited I paid as much attention as I could, trying to remember each name and caste. Repeating it to myself after it flashed off the screen. It was impossible though, the names slipped away almost immediately as I tried to take in the one that followed it. They were all handsome and healthy, which really made them all blur together.

"Drew Marcus Carter, Three"

"Maxon Calix Shreave, Two" Blonde hair, warm brown eyes, a smile that would make any girl weak at the knees; I tried not to smile back at the image. Even though all these boys- or should I refer to them as men? It didn't really matter I supposed. I still considered myself a girl, not a woman. Woman sounded so old, a Lady… maybe. Maxon's face disappeared and a thought struck me. Of course all these young men were extremely good looking, but none of them were below a Caste of Five and for some reason this bothered me. I didn't have anything against the lower Castes, unlike my mother. In fact I really desired to help them. I had asked to go visit Caste Five once when I was sixteen and was shot down at breakfast by my mother before anyone could utter a single word. I remember her pushing me asking me to retire to my room for the day, after we finished eating, till I was feeling better. As though the fact that I had asked such a thing meant that I was ill.

The memory made little niggles of annoyance run through me and I began hoping for a lower caste to show up. Surely they had applied for such a chance, and Five to Eight took up the biggest percentage of our country's population, statistically speaking there had to be one lower than Five. When there were only five names left, I crossed my fingers, not even caring if a camera zoomed in on it. Who would even know what I was crossing my fingers about? Maybe I was just superstitious. The second to last name was called and I held my breath. This would be it; there was hardly any chance now, but…

"Chaol Ryder Wendlyn, Two" I let my breath out. That was it, there was only one name left. My annoyance grew slightly. Most dearly I wanted to see the look on my mother's face as an even lower Caste was called. Maybe it would make up for the dismay I felt earlier when she came to my room. I glanced toward her just as the last name was announced and I almost laughed out loud at the look on her face when;

"Aspen James Leger, Six" was called out loud and clear in Gavril's voice. It seemed to linger for a moment and my mother's eyes wide from shock, then they dipped into thin slits as she lowered her eyelids slowly. Oh- oh _oh_ yes, she was not happy, not happy at _all_. Finally I turned to look at the boy from six who had just made my entire evening. It was lucky I suppose that I had given up and just peaked over at my mother, I got to see her face exactly as she saw him. I must say my amusement at her vexed state took away from my own astonishment at hearing _Six_ being announced.

When my eyes landed on the screen my breath caught in my throat, really truly it did. He was… handsome wasn't even the right word, the word wasn't enough for me. Handsome was what all the previous faces had been; _extremely handsome _would even be how I would describe some of the Selected, but this boy… Aspen… no handsome wasn't right. Handsome didn't leave me breathless like this did.

Glistening green eyes and black midnight hair cut unevenly and even thought it was clear he'd tried to brush it back, it still looked scruffy. He was different from any boy I had ever seen. I had no doubt he had all the girls in his village on their knees. A small smile tugged at the corner of his plush, pink lips as though he were almost fighting off amusement at something, loosing the battle of course. His eyes only supported this, as they seemed to twinkle with mysterious entertainment. I was transfixed and blatantly staring, mouth slightly ajar. He was, he was…

I snapped myself out of my hypnosis just before the screen change to the royal seal. I couldn't shoe favorites this early in the competition. Who was I kidding, the competition hasn't even begun yet and I was already ogling one of the contestants. No, I thankfully managed to save face and I turned my attention back to Gavril whose face was split in a grin.

"Princess America," he began slowly with his blinding smile. I blinked.

"Yes, Gavril?" I replied, my voice sounding slightly breathy to my own ears. I prayed I didn't sound desperate in anyway to the audience or anyone in the room. I placed one hand on top of the other and curled my fingers together.

"What do you think," he paused again, building suspense and I couldn't stand it. Not with my finger's tying themselves into a death grip. Gavril raised one of his perfect eyebrows "Of all these fine young men?" he asked and I gripped my hands together as I too lowered my eyelids slightly, it was indeed a habit I had inherited from the Queen.

"I think, Gavril," he nods as though trying to coax me to continue, but two can play at the suspense game, Gavril. "That I, that we all have just seen the future King of Illea." And then we both grinned and applause wrung in my ears.

**A/N- Hello all, I haven't updated this story in goodness knows how long. I've even had it on hold for a long while, but for some reason I decided to just play with this chapter and I ended up rewriting it. When I began writing this story I don't think I though it was great and I had such wonderful readers as well, but my writing has improved so much since then I thought why not refresh this story and give a little more _umff_. So I did and this is what the first rewritten chapter ended up like. I'm pleased with it I think. It went from being 1,280 words to being 4,008. I really hope people like this new version of this story, I'm sorry to those who thought this may have been a completely new update, but maybe if I like editing these chapters and getting it going I'll start posting new chapters! Yay! The chapters with real titles and not just "Chapter 1" etc. are the ones that have been edited and are safe to read :)**

**To new readers, welcome! Anyway just thank you all for reading! I promise my A/Ns won't all be this long haha. **

**(Original A/N from two years ago below)**

**A/N- ****HEY EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW STORY. I HAVE TALKED TO ACADEMICGIRL ABOUT HER STORY REVERSED (IT'S AMAZING IF YOU AREN'T ALREADY READING IT PLEASE CHECK IT!) AND SHE SAID THAT IT WAS OKAY FOR ME TO WRITE THIS STORY. SO I ENJOY!**

**Chapter was here. **

**A/N- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? DO YOU LIKE AMERICA? THE MAIDS? THE QUEEN? OKAY SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- OKAY, SO I DIDN'T GET MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT IT WAS ONLY THE FIRST ONE. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ****Mhpropp16**** FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! AND TO ****going for the win**** FOR THEIR REVIEW ASWELL. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**America's POV**

I stood at my window and watched the Limos pull in to the palace gates. I watched as the men got out one by one and were escorted inside. I recognised a few of them, but most of them were just ordinary guys. _One of them is going to be your future husband, none of them are ordinary. _I smoothed out my light pink sundress sense I was only allowed in my room today I had requested not to be all dressed up fancy and pretty. I had little to no makeup on and no jewellery either. I was kind of relieved that I didn't have to meet 35 today, but I wasn't really thrilled that I had to meet them all at breakfast in the morning. In the morning I was going to meet them, I was also going to have to eliminate half of them after just a five minute conversation with them. _What if eliminate someone who is meeting for me? What if I eliminate someone who I could really love? What if I keep someone who is horrible? What if I fall in love with the wrong guy? Wha don't fall in love with any of them? _Oh, God I needed to stop stressing myself out.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said softly. The door opened and I knew from the sound of the footsteps that it was immediately. "Daddy!" I said and ran over to give him a hug.

"Whoa there, Kitten." He chuckled to himself before hugging me back.

"Dad, I'm so nervous. What if I get it wrong? What if none of them like me?" he pulled back so he could look me in the eye.

"Oh, America, they will all love you." He smiled down at me "How could they not?" I shook my head and walked back over to the window.

"Is that because I'm the Princess? How can I tell the difference between those who are here for the crown and those…" I trailed of trying not to get choked up "… and those who are here for… for me?" I put my head in my palms and grunted.

"America, there will be ones that are just here for the crown, but there will also be ones the ones that are her for you and you alone. And when the time comes you will know who they are." He laughed "They don't hide their personalities very well."

"You will do great tomorrow, don't worry. Your mother and I have faith in you." I took in a deep breath and let it out. I was actually calming down thanks to my dad, but I knew once he left all my nerves would come flooding back even worse than before.

"Well I best get going, I need to go to meeting." He walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Kitten." And with that he left and I was alone again. I went back to the window just as the last few men were getting out. I had my arms wrapped around me. I was about to turn away when one of the boys looked up. Somehow he saw me and stopped. I could make a smile as he did a discreet wave up at me and did one back. I blushed; thank God he couldn't see it though. I saw one of the guards say something to him and he turned to go inside. _Did that count as a meeting? Because we weren't supposed to meet until tomorrow. _I ran my fingers through my hair. I had decided to keep it down this morning. I gathered up a little pit and started twirling it around my fingers, weaving it in and out of them and every now and then I would run its smooth surface across my bottom lip. _Bad habit._

I went over and sat at my piano. It was cream and shiny; the black keys had all been replaced with baby blue ones at my request to match the colour of my walls. Blue is my favourite colour if couldn't tell. I stared playing one of my own pieces making adaptions that I wouldn't remember as I went along. The music seemed to calm me down and I got lost in the melody.

Xxxxxxx

"My favourite is Oh, um, Sir Winter." Mary chirped from my walk in closet.

"You met them?" I asked shocked. Lucy nods her head enthusiastically. "What are they like?"

"Well, they are all very handsome and polite, but not all proper. If you know what I mean." I nodded though I really didn't have any idea of what she meant.

"Well, we aren't really entitled to favourites, now are we?" Anne piped up.

"Oh, no it's fine. In fact, I would so much like to know your favourites. When I talk to them tomorrow, I can look out for them and try to pay extra attention. I mean, I do have 35 to talk to."

"Well, in that case I have taken a liking to Sir Cash, or maybe Sir Screave." We all giggled as Anne suddenly bubbled out two names.

"Okay and you Lucy? Who do you like?"

"Oh, ah, well no one really, they all, uh seem very, um nice…" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Really, you don't have one favourite?" she shook her head quickly, but slowly turned it into a nod.

"Oh, come on Luc, spill!" Mary pushed and Anne gave her glare, but we knew she was just as curious as us.

"Well, I guess, if I had to pick, it might be Sir, um, Sir Leger." I would know that name anywhere. He was the one with green eyes, the dark hair, the… the giggle on national, live television.

"Huh! Miss, you blushed!" I touched my cheek,

"I did not!"

"Oh, yes you did! You went pink went Lucy said his name!" this time I felt myself go red.

"Oh, Miss! You did!" squeaked Anne, before pretending to clear her throat and finish braiding my hair for bed.

"Shhh, I don't have any preferences yet! Heck! I haven't even met any of them yet!" mind flashed back to the boy who saw me at the window. It wasn't a proper meeting, but it was as close as I had gotten to knowing one of them so far so I couldn't really shake him from my mind. I didn't even know who he was. He looked blonde, but I couldn't be sure, there was no chance at knowing his eye colour. He was basically a mystery.

"Whatever you say miss. Now come, let's get you to bed so you won't be tired in the morning. Don't want the men to see you sleepy." She ushered me over to the bed. It was already turned down. I climbed in and stared at the ceiling. I watched as Anne went to sit down in a chair by the door.

"Ah, Anne,"

"Yes, Miss?"

"You don't need to stay tonight."

"But, Miss, We are supposed to-"

"I know, but, I just want to be alone tonight. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" I was propped up on my elbows. "Please, Anne?" she pressed her lips together.

"Fine, but be careful Miss." She got up and left behind Lucy and Mary.

Xxxxxx

I couldn't sleep. I was just tossing and turning all night. At around 6:30 I decided to just get up and put myself out of my misery. I slipped on a pair of silk slippers and robe. Not that I really liked them much, to be honest I preferred my bath robe, it was fluffy and light purple and, probably one of the least expensive things I owned. I guess that might have been one of the reasons I liked it so much. I went to stand out on the balcony for a bit. The morning breeze was blowing the stray strands of hair that had escaped Anne's braid into my face. I closed my eyes and for the first time all night I felt like could fall asleep. I felt morning dew start to seep through my slippers, but ignored it.

The sun started to rise and I decided to go down to the gardens. I ran out my bedroom door, down the hall and down the grand stair case. There was a _squish_ sound every time one of my feet landed on the carpet sense my feet were wet. _Had it rained last night and I hadn't noticed? _When I reached the glass doors I saw that there were guards positioned on either side of the glass doors. Of course there would be, this was a palace after all.

"Princess America! I mean, your Highness, what are doing up so early?" I really didn't have to time to chat, the sun rising and I wanted to see it properly.

"Um, I, ah, I couldn't sleep. Um please would you mind letting me through, I ah, need some fresh air." He nodded reluctantly.

"Stay safe, Miss. Don't need you getting hurt by rebels before you meet the Selected." He smiled and opened the door for me to go out. He shut the door behind me. Once I was outside I felt so much better. I went over to a small wooden bench and took a seat. I crossed my legs as night gown was blowing up, not that anyone could see. The birds were singing and calling to each other. There were few clouds in the sky and I could already feel the heat of the sun on my face. I heard something above me. I looked up to see a boy stood on a balcony looking out at the horizon. I gasped as I realised he could look down and see me in my night wear. Except my _quite _gasp was exactly what caused him to look down. He had a look of surprise on his face, his mouth opened slightly, his green eyes wide, his cheeks slightly pink, from embarrassment. He was only in some sweats. No T-shirt. Nothing to cover his exquisitely toned chest.

"Hi," I said to break the silence.

"Um," h started, but didn't finish.

"I better go. Um, I have to get ready for…" he knew exactly what I needed to get ready for. "Let's just pretend like this never happened."

"Ah, sure, I'm mean yes Prin-"

"Bye!" I said before he could finish and ran back inside. My face was red and flustered. I didn't stop to talk to the guard this time. I just kept on running until I was in my room with the door shut behind me. I gasped for breath.

"There you are!" came Anne's voice. She came jogging out of the bath room and over to me with Mary and Lucy on her heels. "I was about to arouse a search party for you!" she stuttered.

"We came in to wake you and you were here." Mary said.

"We were worried." Lucy mumbled, stating the obvious.

"Where were you?" Anne asked looking slightly annoyed. I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off. "You know what I don't want to know, Miss." She added the _Miss _on the end as an afterthought. Then they started to prepare me in the usual way: bath, under-garments, and make up, dress, hair, and jewellery. They even painted my nail and gave me _French Tips. _They looked nice, but weren't too flashy, I liked them. I wore a pale yellow dress that was floor length. It shimmered slightly when I walked. It had a full skirt and sweet heart neckline. I wore a simple neck lace with an amber teardrop the size of my pinkie nail sense my songbird didn't really go. My eye lashes had gold tips, from who-knows what kind of mascaras. My lips had a clear gloss on them that _"lets my natural pink colour shown through." _according to Anne.

"Perfect!" she squealed as she pinned up the last bit of my hair. I had soft curls around my face.

"Are you ready?" Mary asked excitedly. I took a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be." And I headed down stairs to breakfast.

**A/N- I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD KEEP GOING! THANKS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- THANKS OS MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER THREE!**

**Maxon's POV**

We were all sat in silence. The smell of breakfast was divine, but no one was eating. There was fresh orange juice in front of us, but no one was drinking. We were all sat in our own little worlds_. What was taking so long? _The last person to arrive had done so over ten minutes ago- the doors opened and in walked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hands were clasped in front of he, held low and steady. Her face was serious and hard. Her hair was a fiery red. Even though I already knew that it came as a shock, it was so much more striking in person. He smiled slightly and I thought I saw nervousness, but then thought twice. _Princess America? Nervous? Never. _

She walked up to the large table that was positioned on a platform so she could look down at us. Before she sat down she smiled widely at us. All eyes were on her and she looked like she was used to it. She probably was. She had probably had her first boyfriend at the age 7 and many more sense than, there was no doubt that she was beautiful.

"Hello," she said sweetly and we all replied back

"Hi." It wasn't the best response or the most proper, we were talking to royalty. She giggled slightly as most of us went red.

"I just wanted to welcome you all personally to the palace, I trust you all had a good first night?" We all nod and she smiles even wider. God, she has a beautiful smile.

"Good, please she says taking a seat. Go ahead and eat." At this I pick up my silverware and take a fist bit of the gorgeous waffle that sits in front of me. I'm surprised it's still warm sense it's been sitting there for so long. I can hear groans of pleasure as some of the fives probably eat this kind of break for the first time.

"Are you all enjoying yourselves?" she asks as she herself takes a bit popping a strawberry in with the waffle.

"Delicious your Highness, almost as nice as my view of the gardens this morning." comes the voice of someone further down. It doesn't really make sense, but the Princess blushes fiercely. Have they already met? I try to remember the name of the boy. Caleb? Criss? Kiel?

"Oh?" she says raising her eyebrows, once she recovered from her blush. I can see some of the others nudging each other and whispering.

"Mm, quite beautiful… and unexpected." He adds at the end taking a sip of juice.

"Well, I must say I missed sunrise this morning." For some reason I glance down at her hands and see her quickly cross her fingers. It's quite cute actually, but it also means she is lying.

"I didn't say anything about sunrise, your Highness." She chokes a bit on her waffle and takes brings her glass to her mouth. The room is quiet now, waiting for her to replay. I wonder if anyone else caught her crossed fingers.

"Well," she stands up slowly "I think I would like to speak to you all now," she walks over to the corner of the room to where a couch has been positioned with a table and a small timer. "When I call your name please come over. You will get five minutes." Five minutes, that's a lot. Does she realise that she has to get through 35 of us? She sits on the side of the couch next to me table.

"Sir Jonas Fletch," she says and Jonas gets up from the end of the side of the table and heads over to the Princess.

**America's POV**

My palms are sweating and once again I'm finding it hard to breath. I can't believe that Sir Winter, yes I did remember his name from the _Report, _just started talking about this morning, it was so embarrassing. I call out the first name and take seat on the couch, just as my knees give away.

Blonde hair deep blue grey eyes, he was the first member of the Selection.

"Hello, I'm Princess America, but you probably already know that." Great, that was the first thing I said, perfect, just perfect. He smiles.

"I'm Jonas," he pauses "as you already know." I blush

"Okay, so how was your first night at the palace?"

"It was very nice thank you."

"And breakfast?" I ask quickly, my nerves starting to show.

"Delicious."

"Very good." I say and there is a small silence.

"Princess America-" he starts but I cut in.

"Please, call me America." He grins and his blue eyes sparkle.

"Okay, America." I smile at him and check the timer, just a few more seconds. _Jonas seems nice._

We talk a little bit more before the bell rings he stands up. I do too.

"It was very nice talking with you Jonas," I say he takes my hand and kisses the top of it.

"The please was all mine, America." He says using my first name easily. Then he walks away and sits back down. I look to the boy next to him. I can see him smiling at me. I stand up.

"Sir Callum Winter," he stands and walks over to me.

"Your Highness," he gives a small bow and I take a sea, he follows my lead.

"So how was your first night the palace, Sir Winter?" I ask trying to ignore the stars from all the others, after the display over breakfast they probably all think we've meet before… which I guess we kind of have.

"Please call me Callum, and it was very good thank you" his voice is soft and smooth and I almost melt at its sound.

"Okay, and you can call me America." I planned on letting all the boys call me that, sense I didn't want to go on a date, being called _Princess _by possible future husband.

"Sorry about this morning." He says to my surprise. He looks down at his hands. One minute he was full of confidence about it and the other he seemed totally embarrassed.

"Oh, um don't worry about it. It was my fault, but please don't mention it to the others. It is considered unfair. I'm meant to meet you all at once." He smiles

"Well, I guess is kind of unfair to the others, but I was just lucky. I was in the right place at the right time." I blushed.

"Well actually I think it was the wrong place at the wrong time." I say quietly.

"America?" he says ignoring my comment I smile lightly, "What is your favourite colour?" I am a little taken aback at first.

"You know, you're not very good at changing the subject." I say and giggle a bit. I quickly cover my mouth and look around the others are all glaring at Callum. He doesn't notice and chuckles himself.

"Well, I guess not, but can you just answer the question?"

"Okay… blue, my favourite colour is blue. And yours?" I ask

"Green," I smile

"Like your eyes." I suddenly blush and once I realise what I have said look down at my hands.

"Ah, yeah, I guess so. But um, I think it just changed." I look back up; he was staring at dead in the eyes.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm,"

"What to?" the bell rang and he got up, I did too. He took my hand in his gave it a quick kiss.

"Your eyes." and with that he walked away at sat beck down in his seat. I stood there for a moment a blush on my cheeks and a stupid look plastered on my face. Then I realised I needed to call the next one.

"Sir Lucas Burn," I said softly then repeated myself louder so the name could be heard. After this they all seemed he same. I would ask about their stay, they would reply _"Very good, thank you, your Highness." _Then I would say _"Good, but please call me America." _And so on and so on. I started to not really pay attention, coming back for a moment to talk to Sir Alfie Cash, he was one of Anne's favourite and he was nice and sweet and interesting. Then I zooned out again, smiling when I should and nodding my head when necessary. I stood up for what felt like the millionth time and guess I was only half way through.

"Sir Maxon Screave," a blonde haired boy with gorgeous blue eyes headed towards me. He smiled and I immediately smiled back. It was the same urge that had come over me when I had seen his picture on the _Report_, except this time I didn't fight it.

"You're Highness," he said giving a quick bow, taking my hand and giving it a quick kiss, like all the other guys had in the room so far. It was kind of getting old. I sighed and sat down. _He was going to be just like the others_. I opened my mouth to ask how his night at the palace was when he spoke up.

"Did, you sleep well, Your Highness?" I tried to hide my shock, no had asked about my night so far, I guess either they didn't care or the question hadn't occurred to them… even though I had asked them the same thing

"It was very good-" I was about to lie to him, oh no, to be honest I hadn't sleep at all last night. "Well actually I didn't really sleep at all last night, but thank you for asking." I smiled and looked slightly confused.

"Why might I ask?" now I was confused. Wasn't it obvious that I was nervous?

"Well, I was nervous…" I went a bit red and I looked down. "About, about meeting you." I said quietly.

"Me?"

"Well, actually all of you." He was taken aback. Then he smiled, oh, that smile.

"We were worried too, and I didn't sleep much either, but I didn't expect you to have a restless night."

"Well, I did." I said a bit fiercely, "I'm sorry," but he was still smiling, in fact he was beaming, I couldn't help it. I smiled back. "What is it?" I ask and try to grab a piece of hair to twirl around my finger, but then realised that Anne had put it up.

"You," he said and I blushed we started talking about his family and how many siblings he had and how many I didn't. The whole time I didn't realise I was getting closer to him and him to me until the bell rang. We stopped all of a sudden and I looked down. My hand was on his and there was barely any space between us. I guess we had been a bit loud because they were all staring at us again, well at Maxon; if looks could kill. I removed my hand from his and we stood up. He did a quick bow and left. _He didn't kiss your hand what does that mean?_ After Maxon, I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation long enough to listen properly to the others.

"Your Highness," came a voice and I stood up. Green eyes, "I'm the last one." I smiled

"Oh, okay please take a seat." He did as I said.

"My stay was very good thank, Aspen, by the way." I looked at him for a moment; well actually I stared at him. None of the others had started the conversation… wait! Maxon had,

"That's good to hear."

"And how was breakfast?" I asked, remembering the giggle I had let during the _Report. _He smiled.

"Best I have ever had."

"You're a six right?" I say and immediately wish I could take it back, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"That's right, and I am extremely grateful to be here." I nod.

"And is your family benefiting from the money we are sending?" I ask. He nods his head and smiles.

"Very much so Your Highness."

"Please, call me America."

"America, but there is something I have to say," he looked a bit guilty and I got a bit worried.

"Okay,"

"Well, I have a big family and we find it hard to get um," he pauses and clears his throat "to get food on the table."

"So, your just here for the food?" I ask trying to lighten the mood and he chuckles slightly

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm here for my family's sake." Wow, way to put it lightly, but I understood. I just didn't know it was that bed in the lower castes.

"Well, then, I promise to keep you here for as long as I can. For your family's sake." I add quickly as an afterthought. He looks started and then smiles

"Thank you your Highness." I cough lightly "I mean America." He says and chuckles again. I giggle as he looks me in the eyes. The bell rings. That went fast. Aspen went back to his seat and I was left to call out the names of those who I would eliminate. How could I? I had only talked to them all for five minute each? I didn't know they and they didn't know me. I hadn't even taken note of ones I didn't like, because to be honest I didn't not like any of them, so I made decision that would probably come back to bit me later on.

"Well, I had a lovely time talking with you all and I know it probably took quite long, sorry about that." I smile, they all look like they are about to be punched in the face and I know what they are waiting for, who is safe. I take a deep breath. "But, to be honest, if we look at it five minutes at a time, it's not very long at all to get to know someone, especially if that someone could affect the future of country." They all looked slightly confused, "In other words none of you are going home today. There will be one more time when I will get to talk to you all and after that, I will have to make some eliminations, but until then I hope you have a good time at the palace. And with that I left the dining hall. I let out a breath as the doors closed behind me and relaxed my shoulders. That was the easy part now, I to tell my mother, what I have just done.

**A/N- I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WOULD LIKE TO HERE FROM SOMEONE ELSE'S POV OTHER THAN AMERICA'S; IF SO WHOS? THAKS SO MUCH! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING SOON, BUT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES AND I THINK I MIGHT HAVE BIT OFF MORE THAN I CAN CHEW, WITH FOUR MAIN STORIES GOING ON, BUT I LOVE YOU ALL, AND YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Aspen's POV**

I was the last one to be called up. Watching her with all the other guys had been rather boring, she seemed full of hersalf. Which of course I guess she had the right to be sense she was the Princess and there was defiatly no denying her beauty, but I had jioned the sSelection for my family's sake, I wasn't here to win her heart, I didn't really want anything to with her.

I watched her with Scheave. They were laughing and chatting and she was basically sitting on his lap. She obviously had no problem showing favourites. When the bell rang and they both stood up. He bowed to her slightly then left, forgetting to kiss her hand. She staired after him. Her expression unreadable. I stood up and headed towards her. I felt 34 pairs of eyes on me asi I aproched her, she hadn't callled my name.

"Your Highness," I said, trying not to startle her "I'm the last one." I expected her to look at me with distaste, I mean, I was the only six in the Selection, but she just smiled, her blue eyes sparkling in the light that was streaming through the windows.

"Oh, okay please take a seat." She said, and sat down, I did the same.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I spoke first "My stay was very good thank, Aspen, by the way" She stared at me, shocked that I had basically cut her off

"That's good to hear." She smiled again. "And how was breakfast?" she asked, I smiled at her; the food was probably my favourite part of the palace.

"Best I have ever had." I said and she nods.

"You're a six right?" she says something crosses her face, embarrassment? I don't really care though; I was waiting for her to say something like that.

"That's right, and I am extremely grateful to be here." she nods as I say this and her face seems to relax again.

"And is your family benefiting from the money we are sending?" I nod my head and smile.

"Very much so, Your Highness." She beams at me. She seems to be glowing in her pale yellow dress and her flaming red hair. I had never seen someone so beautiful.

"Please, call me America." She says and I feel something inside of me warm, but I know I have to tell her. I don't want her to think that I want to be with her, I don't want her to think that… she has…

"America, but there is something I have to say," my voice is soft and am trying not look as guilty as I feel. I feel like I am using her.

"Okay," she says smiling hesitantly.

"Well, I have a big family and we find it hard to get um," I pause to clear my throat "to get food on the table."

"So, your just here for the food?" she asks jokingly, but gently and I chuckle to myself, but in a way… she's right

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm here for my family's sake." I didn't mean it to come out so bluntly, but once I said it, I could really rephrase it, or take it back.

"Well, then, I promise to keep you here for as long as I can. For your family's sake," she adds the last bit as an afterthought. I feel my heart skip a beat, was she being serious? Did she honestly mean that?

"Thank you your Highness." She coughs softly and I remember that she told me to call her America "I mean America." I laugh a little and I can't help, but look into her icy blue eyes. She giggles a little as she stars back. I realise she has little make up on, but what she does have is soft, but striking, not that really makes any sense. The bell rings. And I go back to take my seat feeling safe, knowing that she has promises to keep me here. America stands up from the little coach and looks out at us. She scans all of our faces. She takes a deep breath, before she starts talking.

"Well, I had a lovely time talking with you all and I know it probably took quite long, sorry about that." She smiles, I glance some of the others, they are all bracing themselves for the worst, and even Winter looks slightly worried. She takes another deep breath and I bring my eyes back to her. "But, to be honest, if we look at it five minutes at a time, it's not very long at all to get to know someone, especially if that someone could affect the future of country." I'm not really sure where she is going with this and from the looks the others are giving her, I'm not the only one, "In other words none of you are going home today. There will be one more time when I will get to talk to you all and after that, I will have to make some eliminations, but until then I hope you have a good time at the palace." And with that she left the dining hall. I heard sighs of relief and of utter shock. Some men weren't too happy about this sudden change of plan, but I didn't really care all too much, besides… I was safe anyway.

Xxxxxxx

**America's POV**

"So, what do you think?" I asked hesitantly, twirling a lock of hair that I had pulled out of Anne's bun, around my finger.

"I think that it's a great idea Kitten, but I'm not so sure your mother will be as thrilled about it." I nodded. My dad had just told me what I already knew. He smiles at me, "But who knows, she loves plaining big parties and balls, maybe she'll be thrilled." I forced a smile we both knew that was a slim chance.

"Yeah, maybe." I said. There was a knock on the door just before it was eased open. My mother was stood there in a navy and gold gown, her hair up and out of the way; with her crown sitting proudly on top of her head.

"You wished to see me dear?" she said to my father with a smile. Then her eyes landed on me her smile grew. "America," she came over and took my hands in hers "Tell, me how did breakfast go? Who are the lucky men that will be staying at the palace with us?! Oh darling, you do look beautiful!" she turns to my father barely taking a breath "Don't you think she looks beautiful?" he smiles and nods.

"Yes, our daughter is the definition of beauty." I feel myself blush, even though it's only my father.

"So, tell me! Tell me, tell me everything!" my mother takes a seat opposite me and gestures for me to join her. I glance at my father and he gives a discrete nod and sits back down behind his desk.

"Um, well, Mama, I talked to them all," I paused to make sure she wasn't going to explode just from hearing that but she grinned enthusiastically for me to continue, so I did "for five minutes and I just didn't feel like I got to know them too well, I just felt like five minutes wasn't enough time to judge someone who could affect my life and our country so greatly." Her smile had fallen and she was pursing her lips, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"America, what have you done?" she says accusingly and looks at my father for answers, but he stays silent.

"I-" I clear my throat "I didn't eliminate anyone… for now!" I shout the last two words before she can cut in. I can see her cheeks are flushing with building anger and frustration.

"Let her finish dear." My father says with authority in his voice, his king's voice. He doesn't with us very often. I give him a weak smile and continue.

"So, I've been thinking, of course I will make the necessary eliminations, I've been thinking of ways in which I could talk to them all again and I thought perhaps a party. For all the Selected and I. I could dance with each one and then when the evening is over, I will announce those that will go back to their rooms, and those that will be leaving. There would be a few maids there, dresses up so that the Selected could dance even without me. I don't want anyone special to come, maybe a few cameras if necessary." I stopped talking and took a deep breath trying to read my mother's face. "What do you think?" I asked, my voice a bit higher than I intended.

"What do I think…" slowly she started to smile, and then she stood up and clapped her hands together "I think that this is actually not a bad idea, America, I could do this up real big, get the people really excited, of course there will be camera's," she tittered a little laugh and a waved a dismissively hand at me "The place must be full of them! The public must know about every dance, every smile, every-"

"Whoa, I think you can go through the plans with the staff." My dad stood up from his chair again. I couldn't believe how well my mother was taking this… news… I let myself breath again.

"Okay, I think, I think I'll go now." She jumped up from the chair she was sat in "America, once I set a date; which will have to be soon, maybe next week…" she started mumbling to herself, her eyes looking up at the ceiling "Uh, okay America, once I set the date we can have a meeting with your maids about what you're going to wear."

"Lucy, Mary and Anne," I said

"What?" she looked at me confused and impatiently

"My maids, Lucy, Mary and Anne."

"Oh, well yes. I will talk to you later dear, bye darling." She gave a quick curtsy to my father then left. Even though my father had told her not to she still did it anyway, I think it had become a habit while she was in the Selection and it had just kind of stuck. I hoped that whoever I married wouldn't bow to me for the rest of my life. She left leaving me and father alone.

"Well I think that went rather well Kitten, don't you?" started to laugh from all the relief I was feeling, suddenly we were both clutching our stomachs as we continued to laugh without cause.

Xxxxxxx

I stood in my room with my mother sat in front of me. Her eyes darting from the aqua blue silk and the bright sunset orange organza that Anne and Mary were holding up on either side of my face. Lucy was sketching ideas on the ground at my mother's feet.

"Blue, I mean, America you always look so good in blue, but then do you over wear it?" my mother was almost talking to herself.

"If I may Your Majesty, I would go with the orange, America can then be the centre of attention, the only one in the ball room wearing it, and she will be seen in every picture, video taken, the audience won't be able to miss her." Anne always had a way to convince my mother, I knew once she stopped talking, that I would be wearing the orange to the party.

"Your right Alex,"

Anne opened her mouth to correct her then shut it. She looked at me and I giggled.

"It's Anne mom, her name is Anne, not Alex." My mother blushed under her layers of makeup.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course it's Anne, Alex, where that came from I do not know."

"It's done!" Lucy shouted from the floor. We all looked at her and she flushed bright red. "The sketch, the design… for the dress, I finished it…" she stuttered.

"Fabulous! Let me see," Lucy handed my mother the design. I watched her eyes scan over every detail. "I love it!" she said finally and Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Please, don't let me keep you any longer. The Ball is in two days, don't let me down! Oh and America, Silvia has been working with the boys, it's time to pick the first date. It can't wait till after the ball, the people need progress. I'm sorry dear, but the show must go on! Send the man of your choice a note about the date!" then she left shutting the door with a bang.

"The Queen, she is… something." Mary said and Lucy and I giggled.

"Mary! Don't talk about Her Majesty like that!" we all fell silent. Anne had been the one whose name had been forgotten and yet she was the one defending her, but that was Anne for you.

"Miss, who are you going to pick, for your first date?" Lucy asked breaking the silence. I felt my cheeks flush.

"I'm not, I'm not sure." I sighed and flopped back onto my bed. I just couldn't _pick _one could I? There were so many "I just don't know."

"Well, I think you should choose…"

Xxxxxxx

**Maxon's POV**

We were all sat listening to Silvia drown on about the right way we should smoke a cigar when with the king when there was a knock on the door. Silvia stopped mid-sentence.

"Come in!" she shouted from the front of the room. The door creaked open and in came a small black haired maid. She had the little white apron on and everything. She was holding a little silver tray with an envelope on it.

"I have a letter from the princess." She said clearly. Someone was going to get the first date. I sucked in a deep breath. Others did too; when I glanced around I could even see a few crossed fingers.

"Well? Go on then! We don't have all day." Silvia said impatiently tapping her foot to add effect.

"Yes, of course." The maid scuttled over to my desk and held out the envelope. She looked down at me, her eyes wide with admiration. "Take it," she whispered with a smile. I did.

"Thank you," I said she gave a quick curtsy then left the room. I placed the letter on my desk.

"Open it!" Silvia hissed. I picked it back up. _Sir Maxon Shreave _was written on it, in black ink. The hand writing was curly and joined together, but there were a few drops of ink on it, which made me smile. She had written this herself. I opened the wax seal and pulled out a small note.

_Sir Maxon, _

_I would be honoured if you would join me in the gardens this afternoon for a picnic. (I am truly sorry if you do not wish to eat out doors, we could always just take a walk…) _

_Yours, America _

On the back of the note she had drawn a little songbird.

"What does it say?" I heard someone shout from the back of the room. I cleared my throat and couldn't help but smile.

"I got the first date." Silvia clapped her hands together.

"Well isn't that lovely, now let's get on with the lesson." There were murmurs of disapproval and congratulations. I had the first date with Princess.

**A/N- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DATE AND THE PARTY I THINK. PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW! LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS KEEP ME WRITING! THANKS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! I PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD BECASUE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BUT I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE OF THE HEIR COMEING OUT AND EVEYTHING YOU NEEDED AN UDATE. JUST FINISHED ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES **_**TOBIAS'S NOTE. **_**IF YOU HAVN'T CHECKED IT OUT, I WOULD REALLY APRICIATE IT. I HOPE YOU ARE ALL STILL INTERESTED AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. READ ON!**

**America's POV**

I smoothed out my mint green dress. It was light and airy and came to my knees. I wore no jewellery at all. My hair was in a French braid and I had neutral makeup on.

"Would you say I am ready?" I asked Anne. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Absolutely, I am sure that he will love you."

"I agree!" Mary chimed in from the bathroom. I did a small spin and the fabric swirled out. I sucked in a deep breath. My hands were shaking and my knees felt weak. My fist date was with Sir Maxon.

"Look at the time miss!" Lucy whisper-yelled and Anne gasped.

"Go, go, go, go, go…" She hurried over to the door and opened it for me "You don't want to be late." She said. I went to say something, but the door shut in my face and I stood shocked for a moment. I cleared my throat and smoothed my dress out again. _Stay calm, stay calm… _I repeated to myself as I headed down to the gardens.

"Princess America," the guard at the large glass doors gave a quick bow and smiled.

"Officer Green," I say and tilt my head to him.

"Jane gave me this, said you would need it for your date." Jane was a maid I was friendly with, brought me tea if all of my own maids were busy. He turned around and picked up a large picnic basket and a classic red and white check blanket folded neatly on top.

"Thank you. If you see her, will you say thanks for me?" I took the basket from him and tried not to show how heavy it was for me.

"Will do America." He opens his mouth to correct himself, but I just laugh.

"Its fine, I've told you to call me America anyway." He smiles his face slightly red. To be honest I would have preferred if all the staff called me by my first name, but according to my mother it was inappropriate. "Well I better get going." I said gesturing to the basket. He gave one quick bow and I hurried outside to wait for Sir Maxon. I sat down on a bench, closing my eyes and turning my face towards the sun.

"Princess," I jerked my head towards the voice. I saw Maxon stood there smiling. He was wearing a suit, but his tie was missing and his top button was undone. His shoes were scuffed and he wasn't wearing a jacket either… so it wasn't much of a suit. His hair was brushed out of his eyes and his hands were in his pockets. I jumped up from the bench I was sat on.

"Sorry, I was just... um, relaxing. Such a beautiful day isn't it?" I say with a smile, mentally scolding myself; _that's great America, comment on the weather... real smooth. _He looked up at the sky and shielded his eyes with his hands from the sun.

"Yes, it is, he looked back at me, very beautiful." I felt a blush rise on my cheeks, _was there a second meaning to that? Was he talking about the sun... or me?_

"Yes, well, shall we?" I asked gesturing to the basket.

"Of course," I went to pick up the heavy basket again, but Maxon beat me to it.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded. We started towards the woods in silence.

"Where are we going?" he asked and I smiled,

"You will have to see, it's a surprise." I reached for my braid and twirled the end around my finger. I heard him sigh

"Well, are me almost there yet?" I glanced over to see his eyes on me and I quickly look away, my ears turning slightly pink.

"Um, it's through the trees." I said, waving my hands in the direction of the forests.

"Are we allowed in here? It's out of the guards' view, isn't it?" I shrugged my shoulders,

"I can do what I want, I'm the Princess." I said, "At least I think..." I added after a short pause and Maxon chuckled.

"So when can I put down this surprisingly heavy basket? I mean what is in here? Rocks?" he asks teasingly and I laugh as I tuck a few stray strands of hair behind my ear.

"Actually, it's full of food."

"And that makes my struggle worth it then?" he asks raising an eyebrow and smirking lightly

"Yes." I respond looking up at the top branches of the trees. We stop in a clearing and I lay the blanket out on the pine needle covered ground. The sun was peaking between the thick tree branches cascading us in warmth and light. I unbuckled the basket was we settled down onto the blanket my legs crossed in a pretzel style.

"What do we have?" Maxon asked as I peered into the basket. There were tubs of strawberries dipped in chocolate, tiny sandwiches that had a range of fillings from cheese and pickle to egg, a flask of lemonade and two glasses along with a bottle of Champaign. Then of course there were the fruit tarts, blueberry, strawberry, raspberry, orange and cinnamon, my moth was watering at the thought of it all. I pulled out the flask and the tray of sandwiches.

"What filing do you want?" I asked with a smile

"I like them all," he said reaching for one off the top. I took a ham and butter. There was a few moments of silence as me both munched on our sandwiches and I kept making sure that my dress wasn't blowing up in the breeze because that would be so embarrassing. I had never been on a date before let alone in a relationship. _How are you meant to act on a first date?_ I didn't really know...

"I've never done this before." I blurt out

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Been on a date, you know had a boyfriend, been in a _relationship_. He seemed shocked and to be honest I was shocked I had mentioned it. Maxon seemed quite good at this. I mean he looked great and was so relaxed,

"Wow," he said

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing I just assumed..."

"Assumed what?" I asked leaning forward a little bit hesitating taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I just assumed because you were, you know princess and all that you had been on so many dates before." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly

"No!" I said "I've never met a boy outside of the palace." I sighed "When I was younger I would ask if I could go see the children in the other castes, but it was too dangerous."

"Well I haven't either. I have to keep myself _pure _for the Selection remember?" my eyes widen and I my mouth hangs open. "That's the rules to enter and my father, he wanted me to entre. No girls." What do you say to that? He was implying, the rules were implying that we're, that I was going to-

"I'm sorry I didn't, I uh... sorry..." yeah that's all I could think to say, nothing else came out. There was a long silence that followed before he spoke.

"Why did you pick me for the first date?" he asked I coughed on a piece of ham in surprise "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I mean I was just curious. There were 34 other guys you could have chosen, but you picked me." I shrugged the truth was I picked him because I liked him and he made me smile. I seemed to get with him well at breakfast. He seemed like an easy first date too, already one of the public's favourites from what I could tell...

"Um, well I guess I just thought you were a bit different from the others." He laughed and I blushed taking a sip from my drink and looking down at my knees.

"Really? I don't feel any different to them." He muttered causing me to look up.

"Well if you weren't before you are now right? Because I picked you? I don't really know what it's like to be in a competition like this... I hope everyone is friendly to each other, but I'm not so sure."

"This is the competition of a lifetime," he said seriously "I don't know how friendly people will be either. It wasn't all peaches and crème when I received your letter."

"Oh I am sorry, should I do it when you are in private next time? I want to try and keep this as easy as possible for everyone." He smiled

"A next time?" he questioned and I laughed

"A friendly next time?" I ask and he nods reaching for another sandwich.

"Just friends?" he questions and I pull out the chocolate strawberries and the tarts. I think of Aspen for a split second. He's here for the food.

"Yeah, if you want." He seems to ponder this for a moment and my heart starts racing. _A friend? I had never had a friend outside the palace. Unless they were royalty. _Then he nods again

"Friends." I giggled

"It'll be good to have someone on the inside! You can tell me what goes on." I say smirking and he chuckles "If you are going to be my friend I can't be requesting your presence all the time or people will get the wrong idea! We need a secret code!" I said as I sat bold upright.

"Like what?"

"Maybe scratching your nose?" he shakes his head

"No too weird."

"Yawning?"

"Too obvious and hard to force,"

"Stretch your arms?"

"Again, too obvious."

"Hm..." we sat there thinking it over, what could we do that wouldn't distract or catch people's attention to much, but would be clear enough for us to notice?

"What if we tugged our ears?" Maxon said and I shrugged

"Maybe, what do you mean?" I asked. He sat up straighter

"Well you would tug on your earlobe," he said "Like this," he pinched his fingers around his earlobe and tugged at it gently, I copied him, and he nodded "Yeah that's right."

"It could work." I said and he laughed leaning over and tugging my ear, I giggled and popped a tart into my mouth.

"I don't know what I think about being your spy, Your Highness." He said inspecting his cuticles jokingly.

"We are friends! That's what friends do, they help each other." He raised his eyebrows

"Sure okay... but what do I get out of it?"

"You get to be friends with the princess of Illéa! That should be enough compensation; it would be for most people."

"I thought you weren't throwing your title around, I thought you wanted to be referred to as _America_?" I shrugged with a confident smile,

"Yeah well only when I need it." He throws his head back laughing

"And there it is! The truth comes out." I held a finger to my lips and made a 'shhh' noise

"Don't tell anyone." I whispered glancing around as if someone might have heard. Our eyes lock together and we start to laugh.

It ended up not being a date in the end I guess, since we settled on friendship. But I was excited, Maxon liked me! We laughed and joked and just talked, there was even some flirting, but the friendly kind if that makes any sense. When I got back to my room I was felt like I was floating on a cloud. Maybe this competition wasn't going to be that bad. Maybe the ball tomorrow wasn't going to be torture; maybe I couldn't narrow things down a little.

**A/N- I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, ITS 2,000 WORDS SO I HOPE IT'S LONG ENOUGH. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE PARTY AND SOME ELIMINATIONS WILL TAKE PLACE! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
